


White Horse

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage AU, Child Newt Scamander, M/M, Newt is not a Child Bride, POV Child, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Seer Gellert Grindelwald, The Scamander Parents are bad, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Young Gellert Grindelwald, for some of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt Scamander was just a child when his parents arranged his marriage to a older germanic wizard. Theseus Scamander wasn't home and tragic events led to him never being told. Newt, as a child himself when it happened, just forgot all about it. His future husband, on the other hand, still plans to claim his future bride.





	White Horse

As a long-known pureblood family in Wizarding Britain, the Scamanders were well known for their power. What was not as well-known was the Scamanders ties to the Dark Arts. 

Theseus and Newt Scamander’s parents hid it well, but there was no doubt they were a dark family. What was also well hidden were their beliefs on the superiority of pure blood witches and wizards. 

Therefore, it wasn’t surprising that Theseus was set up for an arranged marriage as soon as he was able. The Lestranges had been ecstatic to have a tie to the Scamander family and quickly agreed to their contract. 

Theseus was about 7 years of age when the contract was signed and Leta and he were officially engaged. 

When Theseus was 15 and in his 4th year at Hogwarts, he had to leave Newt with their parents. Even as a young teenager, Theseus knew many of the views of his parents were wrong. Blood purity, wizard superiority over muggles- it was all nonsense. So, every time he had to leave his sweet brother behind with them, Theseus couldn’t help but worry that in his absence, their parents would corrupt Newt. 

That specific year, Theseus wasn’t too far off. As Newt was now the same age as Theseus had been when he was engaged, the Scamander Parents began tentatively looking into possible marriages for their youngest son. 

They hadn’t expected a pureblood and ancient family from mainland Europe to contact them. The Grindelwald family had only one child, a son who happened to also be a Seer. The moment they first heard of the Grindelwalds’ interest, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander sent the German family an owl inviting their son Gellert to come visit them. 

The morning Gellert was set to arrive, the Scamander Parents were having a bit of difficulty with their son, Newton. 

He absolutely had not wanted to put on the special dress robes purposely made for Newt to look like a good pureblood bride for a great family like the Grindelwald’s. 

Newt, as a seven-year-old, hadn’t cared about this. So, the moment their house elf looked away, Newt took off. 

He headed straight for his Mother’s barn where their Hippogriffs were. 

There, while his parents and servants scrambled trying to find Newt, the budding Magizoologist played with the beasts. They adored Newt who loved them back. 

While talking to one of them, that Newt affectionately called Clara, a stranger walked into the barn. 

He was a young man, older than Theseus. He had golden curls and weird eyes. As soon as Newt saw him, the child shied away, trying to hide behind the Hippogriff. 

“Hello Newton” The stranger greeted, kneeling down to be at eyeline with the boy. In response, the Hippogriff cawed, flapping its wings at the Stranger’s lack of respect to their boundaries. 

“Ah, of course.” 

Moving back, the stranger stood up again and bowed at the Hippogriff. Keeping his odd eyes on the creature until it bowed back. That earned a grin from Newt, clearly delighted at the stranger’s actions and Clara’s response. 

The Stranger gently brushed a hand over the creature’s beak, looking over the beast’s side to Newt. 

“Are you gonna make me put on those dress robes?” The stranger laughed, his eyes sparkling, 

“No, adult traditions are a little odd, aren’t they?” 

-

Gellert Grindelwald was the heir to a very long and exalted German Wizarding family. Because of that, his parents had put pressure on him to find someone to marry. He never bothered because he wasn’t interested. 

Then he met Albus and thought, perhaps passingly, that Albus would be perfect. 

But they weren’t meant to be. 

Not long after, once he’d gained the allegiance of the Elder Wand, the Seer had a vision. 

He saw the world falling apart, he saw the countries of the world at war, and himself in the center leading the Wizarding World to dominance. At his side had been a young man wreathed in dragon fire. Creatures of all kinds bowed before the man while wizards and muggles bowed to Gellert. 

Clearly the key was the young man, so he’d spent hours, days- hell, weeks trying to figure out who the man was. 

Eventually, he realized he had missed an aspect of the vision. Curled around the young man’s pale neck was a lizard- a salamander to be exact.  
That had led him to the British Pureblood family, the Scamanders who had two sons. He hadn’t even needed to think about it, a single glance at Theseus told him Theseus wasn’t the one. 

No, it was Newton. The youngest son who was 14 years Gellert’s junior. Not that Gellert particularly cared about that. It wasn’t like he would marry Newt then. 

Gellert was content to wait until Newt reached majority at 17, especially since the man in his vision was a man and not a child. 

Meeting Newton in a Hippogriff barn, hiding from his parents more or less confirmed to Geller that he’d been right. Already at such a young age he had an affinity to magical beasts. 

Gellert had no doubt Newton would grow up into a powerful man. Until then, the German would have to do what he could to keep Newt safe. 

Not to mention, he couldn’t let anyone else try to stake their claim on him. 

-  
At first, Newt had decided he wasn’t going to like Gellert. But then he bowed to Clara, who bowed back, and he encouraged Newt’s interest in creatures. He let Newt introduce him to all their Hippogriffs, and show him the tree Newt suspected a troop of Bowtruckes lived in. 

He never grew tired of hearing Newt talk about magical creatures or his questions about life in Germany. 

Not even Theseus played with him for this long, so it wasn’t very surprising the little boy very much liked Gellert. 

Towards the end of the afternoon, rather closer to evening, Newt stumbled and Gellert picked him up. Swinging Newt onto his hip to which Newt giggled at. 

They headed back to the Scamander’s manor, where Newt’s mother and father waited nervously. Immediately when Gellert put Newt down, they began scolding him. 

Until Gellert spoke up, 

“Stop. I’ve been very impressed with your son and I’d hope his parents would encourage my future bride’s interests. Is that understood?” 

Mr. and Mrs. Scamander gapped at him, the meaning of his words clear to them. Whereas Newt only put together that Gellert made his parents stop shouting at him. 

The blonde kneeled down in front of Newt, pulling out a ring from his pocket. 

“Newt, do you trust me?” 

The child grinned and nodded, unaware of why he wouldn’t or shouldn’t. 

“When you’re older and ready to, I’d like to marry you.” 

Newt didn’t say anything, looking very puzzled before asking if he could still look for creatures. 

“Of course.” 

Newt glanced at his parents who furiously nodded at him so, Newt agreed. Opening his palm, Newt saw the ring in Gellert’s much bigger hand. It was pretty, with purple and blue stones and a weird triangle in the center. 

“If you ever need me, or you’re scared, tap the ring three times and it’ll bring you to me, okay?” 

The ring was too big for Newt then, bit he kept it clutched in his hand for the rest of the day, long after Gellert left with a kiss to the redhead’s forehead. 

The next day, Newt’s parents gave him a silver chain to put the ring on, so he could wear it as a necklace until he was grown enough to wear it on his hand. 

-  
See, the thing about children is that they are forgetful. Maybe it was because Newt only met Gellert once, maybe it was because his parents didn’t bring it up again. Or that they died, and Newt was more interested in his creatures and moving past the death of his parents. 

Either way, by the time he was starting Hogwarts and Theseus was his legal guardian, Newt had forgotten his engagement. He still wore the necklace with the ring under his shirt, but he thought it had just been a trinket he’d found or something like that. 

When he fought in the war, when he was afraid that he wouldn’t make it home to Theseus or his creatures, when he worried for his beloved dragons, he would take the ring out. The young wizard would kiss it for luck. It probably was nothing, but Newt always felt better after he did so. He felt strong enough to get through it. 

He would have a life after this, and he was right. Newt made it home after the war, he got to be a Magizoologist like he always dreamed. 

Newt Scamander was 29 years old when he went to the United States. It had been 22 years since he’d met his future husband and had long forgotten about it. 

That was, until, in the aftermath of the fight in the Tube Station, Newt found Credence’s necklace. It had the same symbol as his ring.   
He sat there in the rubble, pulling off his necklace to look between the two. 

Credence had likely gotten this from Grindelwald, a blonde man with mix-matched eyes. 

The realization was not immediate, but it did have Newt throwing up and crying. Tina and Queenie found him and brought him to their apartment. He couldn’t explain it- he couldn’t tell them. 

How could he? How could he tell anyone?

How could his parents be cruel enough to let him be engaged to someone like Gellert Grindelwald?

Why had they let Newt accept the proposal? Why had they encouraged it? Was that why in their fight, Grindelwald had thrown petrifying spells and non-lethal spells his way while sending lightning and throwing automobiles at Tina? 

Did Grindelwald recognize him? He had to have, otherwise he would have hurt Newt, right? That didn’t matter though, Grindelwald had still wanted to hurt Newt’s friends. 

His crimes couldn’t be forgiven. They couldn’t. 

Newt refused to let himself think about anything else, because if he thought about how encouraging Gellert- no, Grindelwald had been then the Magizoologist was certain he would be tempted to forgive him. 

Sipping at the weak tea Queenie had made for him at some point, Newt knew he should go home and talk to Theseus about this. 

He should go home to England. 

So why was it that the next day he found himself in MACUSA’s prison, standing outside Grindelwald cell. The ring was clutched in his hand, the necklace chain wrapped around his wrist and fingers. 

He should go, leave now before Grindelwald said anything to him. 

Instead, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander walked into Grindelwald’s cell, looking upon the smirking face of his fiancé for the first time since their first meeting 22 years ago. 

“Hello, little Salamander. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this has been ready to go for a while now? IDK... I should be working on other things but people wanted me to go ahead and post this...   
> Also, anyone catch the title reference?


End file.
